Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island
Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island is the 4th sequel to Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time planned to be made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot After a cloud of swarming locusts descends upon Great Valley, devouring all plants and leaving it a barren wasteland, the inhabitants must seek another place where they can survive until the plants in Great Valley have grown back. However, the Leaf Gobblers have left a path of devastation behind them, leaving no food for the dinosaurs to find. After erring for days and days through this desolation, the herd quarrel and threaten to separate. The main characters do not want to be separated, so they set out to find a location with plentiful food. They leave a trail for the grownups to find them with, and eventually reach the "Big Water" (ocean). There, they see a verdant island connected to the mainland by a thin land bridge. On their way, an Tsunami occurs, which they narrowly escape, and which wipes out the bridge. Isolated on the island, they try out Cera's idea to return by using a log as a boat (which made her seasick). However, a Megalodon ("swimming sharptooth") attacks, and in the confusion and fright which follows, they end up on the island again. That night, they remember their families, while the herd, who followed the trail, sleep on the shores of the beach on the mainland, worrying for them. The next morning, the children, Sora and the others wake up to the shadow of a Sharptooth. They take off, but find themselves cornered by high cliffs. They huddle together when the sharptooth approaches, only to find that it is Chomper (from Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure). He then helps them to hide from his parents(he can talk now unlike before when he was a baby) , who are also on the island, and provides them with food upon their request. However, an overcautious Cera openly displays distrust to Chomper because he was a Sharptooth, which grieves him, and he departs. Littlefoot follows him and apologizes, but is interrupted by Chomper's mother. She nuzzles him, then leaves, presuming Littlefoot is prey. Littlefoot is intrigued by her display of love to Chomper. Meanwhile, another Sharptooth Giganotosaurus living on the island finds the children and our heroes, and gives them chase. Chomper tries to help, but the Sharptooth overcomes him. His parents then come and battle the Sharptooth near the edge of the island, during which he falls into the Big Water and takes Chomper with him. Littlefoot plunges in to save Chomper while the sharptooth is swept away by the current. Another "swimming sharptooth" appears, but they discover it was an Elasmosaurus named Elsie who then saves the two from drowning. She returns them to the island, where Chomper's grateful family promises never to harm the children, Sora and the others. Still, the gang miss their families, so Elsie offers to take them across the sea, making Cera even more seasick than before. They say their final goodbyes to Chomper, and board Elsie. When back on the mainland, they find out that the herd found a lush, green, little place on the shore to stay in till the Great Valley is green again. Trivia Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney and McKenzie Fox Guest Stars in This Film. Archimedes and K-2SO are both absent in this film, due to it being a past adventure. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series